


Corrosive ends

by Xycuro



Series: Vitriol AU Drabbles [10]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aftermath, Alternative Universe- Vitriol AU, Painful transformations, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: How everything was made.The change was painful.The aftermath? Not so great itself.





	1. An awful shift

**Author's Note:**

> Three parter with various prompts for each chapter. Will specify at the end notes.

It was perfect.  
  
  
And by perfect, it was a complete _disaster_.  
  
  
Vlad managed to catch up with the   
young halfa, knowing very well that he too, was trespassing in a forbidden area.  
  
  
The walls creaked with ominous groans, as if there were the voices of the ghosts who once lived here were trapped within.  
  
An ancient tower that held up for decades and centuries, was now inhabiting two halfas that picked the worse time to visit.  
  
If only the older one didn't show up.  
  
\---------  
  
  
Phantom was going through the library that resided in the abandoned manor, wondering about his next goal.   
So far, he has had it with Vlad trying to interfere with his developing plans, so a new goal has been set out.  
  
Make his life a living **hell**.

  
  
It was only a matter of time when the old mayor confronted the boy after the prison, spewing out apologies and promises of making Walker pay.  
  
However, the ghost boy didn't listen.  
  
He knew he was lying; Vlad was the sole reason he was in there in the first place.  
  
  
He didn't want his false pity.  
  
  
All the books were checked and placed back, giving an exausted sigh from the young halfa. Phantom went by each level, there couldn't be anymore other than this one floor library.  
  
Is what he thought, before tipping over a tiny nightstand near one of the shelves, revealing a hidden book.  
  
From there, Phantom grabbed it's dusty hinges and opened its heavy cover.   
Inside was dark text that seemed to scream "danger", but nonetheless, the halfa skimmed through it, until finding an **interesting** chapter.  
  
  
As he read the book, Phantom was walking away from the library and into the lounge room where Cranium and Valerie resided.  
The two were sitting next to each other, reviewing some cheap gossip of who knows what around the Ghost Zone.   
The huntress turned to see Phantom reading, witnessing how invested he was with it.

  
  
"That thing looks useless. What are you planning with it?" Valerie asks casually, noticing how Phantom looked over at her with a questioning look.  
"What? I never saw you as a reading type per say." She replied curtly.  
  
"Well, I guess I am now, because I'm reading about an old tower down near the far ends of the Ghost Zone." Phantom added, looking at the pictures of said tower. "The Corrosive Tower says to hold some ancient artifacts inside and I'm really interested in learning more..."  
  
  
"Wait... _The Corrosive Tower?"_ Cranium asks, his sockets seemed to have widen a bit.  
  
  
The ghost teen looked at him oddly. "Yes...that same tower I'm talking about." He glanced back at the book. "I'd visit it one day..."  
  
"No you WON'T, kid!" Cranium shouted, the ghost skull floating right at Phantom's face with a serious expression.   
  
  
"That tower is no good! It's a cursed tower from thousands of years ago, and was abandoned by its own owners, left in ruins! That same tower holds two deadly artifacts that is claimed to completely _destroy_ any ghost core nearby!" Cranium explained briefly.  
He tried closing the book with what's left of his spinal cord.  
  
"Listen to me, pal, it's not worth going into that tower. It's _forbidden_ for every single ghost to set foot or tail in there! You want to be left as some ectoplasmic puddle? **Don't go there."**  
  
  
Both Phantom and Valerie were shocked at the immense tone and sincerity from the green floating skull.  
Cranium stared at them with just his eye sockets, but there seemed to be some sort of red glow coming from them.  
  
Phantom shook his head, placing the book down at the coffee table.  
"Those are probably rumors. I don't recall you ever going in that tower. Who knows if those artifacts even kill you?" He then picked up the book again.   
"Besides, I'm only interested in _visiting_ it, not what's inside."  
  
"I need you to promise me that you'll never set foot in that tower." Cranium responded, still staring straight at the young halfa. If he had any eyes, they would be pleading right now.  
  
  
"Please, kid...you and your lady friend are the only people I actually _care_ about for once. Don't go there, ever...promise me that?"  
  
A sigh came from the ghost teen, looking at the book and then back at the skull. Phantom rolled his eyes before making his decision in an unenthusiastic style.  
  
"Don't worry, Cranium. I'll never set foot in that tower."  
  
\-------  
  
Well, that promise was broken.  
  
Here he is now, in the tower.  
  
Against Vlad.  
  
  
What Cranium didn't realize was that Phantom was already developing new ambitious and schemes.  
  
Even after that promise, he needed to find those artifacts.   
And use them against his enemy.  
  
The two halfas were across each other, one ecto blast after another. Phantom memorized the map of the tower, thankful that the book provided that.  
Vlad was spouting out some nonsense about not fighting and talking things out.  
  
  
He was done talking.  
  
  
Green eyes turned cold blue when ice formed from the ground, creating spikes that tried piercing the older halfa's path.  
It gave Phantom enough time to fly down towards the corridor and down the hall.  
  
If his memory served right, the main hall should lead him to where the artifacts were being held.  
  
Of course, Vlad was trailing behind, calling out to the young teen. Knowing he was ignored, the ghost had no choice but to follow the other halfa into the center room of the tower.  
  
The doors were blasted from the fury of green ecto blasts, and Phantom floated right in before gasping in awe.  
  
In the upper center of the room, surrounded by light that flowed from the raised windows, the artifacts sat neatly.  
  
Just as the book stated, there were two in the center:   
One was an amulet with seven gems encrusted within.  
The other, was a broken amulet, that was in now seven pieces of itself.  
  
They floated within their pestals, the unscathed one having a whitish amber outer glow. The broken one, still retaining it's dark purple glow around the shards.  
  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
  
A panting Vlad came through, his red eyes glowing with intensity from the earlier fight.  
  
"You weren't supposed to be here!"  
Phantom shouted at him, glaring with vicious neon as he readied another blast from his clenched hand.  
  
Without warning, the young teen shot at the other halfa, who in fact managed to dodge the attack and floated closer.  
  
  
"You're not suppose to be here either! Listen to me, my boy." Vlad pleaded softly, tired eyes staring straight at the other. "This tower is forbidden and dangerous. We have to go, _now_."

  
Phantom shook his head, gritting his teeth as he inched closer to the artifacts.   
  
"I'm not going anywhere. In fact, I'm staying right here..." The younger halfa responded, hatred so apparent in his expression it almost made Vlad float back a little.  
  
Vlad was showing complete mercy, his cape torn into pieces, hair a mess and some cuts decorated his suit.  
"Daniel....please we need to leave. You and I don't belong here." He paused as he noticed how the teen was inching closer and closer to the amulets.  
"And those artifacts don't belong to you."  
  
"You know what else doesn't belong to you, Plasmius?"   
  
Phantom readied another ice attack.  
  
  
 _"My title as the **hero**!"_  
  
  
Ice blue spikes shot out again from the ground, one managing to stab into the fabric of Vlad's cape.  
It gave out a distraction before Phantom propelled himself straight at the older halfa with a round house kick, the other yelping at the impact.  
  
Vlad took the damage dealt on, his cape tearing completely from the large ice shard.  
  
As he was slammed into the wall, Phantom wasn't done with his anger.  
He floated above Vlad, hatred practically seething out from him.  
  
  
It was beginning to spark the glow coming from the broken amulet.  
  
  
"It was all _your_ fault." Phantom growled, lifting a hand to attack with another blast. Vlad rolled over to one side before getting hit by powerful green energy.   
  
" _You_ took my place as the hero! Clockwork looks to _you_ , _helps_ you, _praises_ you, _cares for you!"_  
  
  
The halfa kept shouting, Vlad now creating purple barriers after each attack from the upset teen.

  
"He neglects me now. You know that?" Phantom seemed to hiss, his eyes glowing brighter after each attack.  
"I asked, pleaded Clockwork to hear me, to _help me_ when I was incarcerated.  
  
"When I was stuck in the Ghost Zone. When Sam and Tucker were ki-" He voice gave out, an expression of pain flickered briefly on his face.  
  
  
Vlad winced at that completely.

  
Sam and Tucker never deserved their unfortunate demise.  
  
  
It only lasted for a moment before another look of fury replaced the misery on Phantom.   
"And _you_ had everything, didn't you? Praise, acceptance, love. I helped give you that you know..." Another attack shot out.

  
This, however, wasn't ice.  
  
But flames.  
  


They shot out on the ground, giving rows of angry neon and embers licking the atmosphere.   
  
Vlad flew to one side of the room, now trying his best to create a shield around him.  
  
"I put so much compassion for you: The patience, the small talks. Me fixing your broken relationship with my parents and Dani..." Phantom sneered, flying straight above the artifacts.  
  
  
"I helped bring you back to your feet. I helped you be loved again, and _**THIS**_ is how you show your gratitude?!"   
  
  
Another ecto blast was shot out, and it cracked Vlad’s shield severely.

  
"You accused me of crimes I did not commit," He growled.  "I was a victim at the hand of an unpolished justice of some idiotic warden, and that's how you repay me?"   
Phantom's words began to sound as if they were laced with venom. He gave out a bitter laugh, grinning wildly while still glaring at the other.  
  
  
"Oh...how naive I was...to ever trust you."  
  
  
The older halfa has never heard the young boy speak to him like that, nevertheless, speak with so much vocabulary and detail.  
  
He began to really fear what they did to him in that prison.  
  
  
Phantom floated over to the two amulets, seeing how they were both starting to glow more and more.  
  
His hatred was feeding the broken one, seeing as how the dark purple was becoming brighter.  
Vlad took down his shield and stood on the other side of the circular platform.

  
"Daniel...listen to me." He raised his hands to show a stalemate. "I know what happened to you and I'm sorry. I'm so _sorry_ that Walker done this to you." He replied, actual regret was in this tone. "I never meant for you to get mixed up with these outbursts of crimes going around the Ghost Zone. I told him to release you as soon as I heard he had you captured instead of the brutes that caused the crimes."  
  
Vlad’s eyes were beginning to water, seeing how much the boy was suffering.  
  
"I truly thought he released you...but after realizing he didn't....I felt so utterly _terrible_."  
  
  
A black, gloved hand reached out towards the younger halfa.

  
"Please...let me help you."  
  


The sincerity in his tone seemed to had fed the unscathed amulet; the gems glowing gold and the outline intensifies at it as well.  
  
A dark laugh broke out from the younger halfa, making Vlad absolutely _shutter_ at its plagued emotion.  
  
"Oh _please_. You truly think I'm going to go to your side now and accept your fallacy of an apology?"  
Phantom sneered again, not realizing he was getting closer to the broken amulet.  
  
"I don't _want_ your damn pity. I don't desire your empty promises and you don't **deserve** my forgiveness." Another laugh escaped his sinister expression. "You're sadly mistaken if you think I will."  
  
Vlad lowered his shaking hand, staring at the boy as he floated down near the complete amulet. The two were too focused on each other to realize the glowing white amulet began to levitate over to where Vlad was, going at his center.

  
  
"Please, I'm trying to help you." Vlad pauses.

  
"What do you want?" He whispered softly.  
  


Phantom glared at the other, now standing right next to the broken amulet.  
  
"Don't you see, Plasmius? If you want to be the hero so badly, then go ahead. Take my title. Take my place as the protector of Amity Park. Take my place as the **hero**."  
  
As if on cue, the broken amulet shards glowed and began to hover around Phantom, spinning slowly.  
  
  
 _"I'll just take your place as the **villain**."_  
  


  
Nothing was said again.  
Nothing was gasped, nor spoken.  
Not a single noise was heard.  
  


Two flashing lights broke out, engulfing the room with the contrasting shades of bright amber and dark purple.  
  
The broken shards spun voraciously around Phantom, dark energy glowing off from his eyes as if it was trailing.  
Phantom choked out, clenching his neck as he coughed up black ooze that trailed down his mouth.   
  
Darkness was circling around him creating a twister of black that had an outer glow of purple.  
  
Across from him, Vlad gasped at the immense power that filled his insides, a cloud of light swallowing him whole. Gold light began to go directly into his core, warping the fire that makes it burn purity.   
  
His skin began to _itch_ , feeling himself bracing pain that went throughout his body. Suddenly, his head began to ache so severely, as if something was hammering against his inner skull.  
  
On the other hand, Phantom felt his insides churning, and his skin feels like it was _burning_.  
  
His mouth began to ache as his canines grew into fangs, and his tongue was stinging. White hair began to grow longer and started turning into the color of charcoal.   
The young halfa's fingertips began to go numb as his hidden nails darkened and started to grow into claws, piercing through the hazmat fabric of the gloves. He felt his body beginning to crack and make snapping sounds.  
  


Soon, ectoplasm trickled down against Vlad’s temples, and he began to cry out from the pain. His eyes were completely blinding by some light, feeling them sting from the sensation.   
  


Phantom's eyes burned, the scleras now turning into a bitter red and his pupils thinning and becoming slits.  
The young man screamed, his entire body in pain, until his raspy voice suddenly stretched and made his voice sound deeper.

  
Horns were born and now adorned Vlad’s head, and he gave out a pained scream that drowned along with Phantom's. The older halfa felt like his hair was burning and growing, and Phantom's skin began to match his hair and turned into a charcoal gray color. The shackle that was around his neck began to shift from grayish pink to a bright green.   
  


In a fit of instinct, Phantom's scream evolved into his ghostly wail, the power sent straight into the ceiling and broke out the windows.  
The towers walls began to crumble, and that scream alerted the waiting Valerie that stood hidden outside the forbidden area. 

  
Debris was flying everywhere and crashed into the floor.   
  


The transformations soon reached their ends and both the amulets gave out their last bit of energy before both of them turning gray.

  
Soon, they faded away.  
  


 

It left the two halfas completely changed, both bodies falling face first onto the floor. Debris continued to fall, as the doors were now demolished with the arrival of a huntress.  
The lighting around the room began to fade, but Valerie luckily recognized the shackle from afar and quickly grabbed Phantom.  
  
"Danny! Danny wake up! Hurry we have to go!" She shouted, one arm slinged around her shoulders as she dragged him onto the hoverboard. The young halfa wasn't responding, which worried Valerie. With increased speed on the board, the two soon escaped the tower.

  
 _ **Save him, Clockwork. Do it, now.**_  
  
  
 _"Time out."_  
  
  
The debris stopped mid fall, the walls now in a frozen motion from toppling over.  
  
A portal was created, and a purple cloaked being stepped out. He reached over to the older halfa, whose hair was now in dark black blue flames and outer glow now a gold color.  
  
Clockwork stared down at the unconscious ghost, before shaking his head and dragging him up, carrying him into the portal.  
  


The Head Observant's plan is finally coming to a close.  
  
  


"Time in."  
  
  


With that, the two went through the portal, before the debris and tower finally crashed down and became nothing but rubble.  
  
  
The new hero and villain were born.  
  
  
The balance is now saved yet again.


	2. Hero aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new hero finally awakens with a horrible scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue prompt: "Don't ever say that again."

"I hope you're happy."  
  


Was all that was said, as Clockwork fixed up the blanket that covered an unconscious being.  
  
Behind him, a shadow loomed over, and all seven eyes were casted down upon him. It didn't move until slowly lowering themselves and floating towards one of the ticking gears behind. He began tapping against it softly.  
  
  
"Of course I am! The balance is saved, we have our hero and villain, my plan is going accordingly and you get to take care of the person you _really_ care about." Head Observant responded, adding some tease at the end towards the time master.  
  
Clockwork shot him a glare, before leaving Plasmius's side again, tending to other matters in the timeline.  
  
"Well, I'm glad your incompetent plan worked out for the greater good-" He turned away from the other being. "If you even _care_ about the greater good that is..." The time ghost muttered under his breath, tuning his staff as he did so. He cleared his throat, now facing the observant.   
  
"-but you've overstayed your little visit. I'd work more peacefully if you showed yourself the exit..."  
  
Tapping claws slowed to a stop, and Head Observant seemed to have rolled all seven of his eyes.  
  
  
"Yes yes, you're just  _dying_ to have me out of your hair."  The powerful being replied, hands lifting up the hood that covers his face. From the dark hood, only his main eye glowed ruby.  
"I'll give you your overdue break now. In fact, I should promote you." He chuckled lowly.  
  
  
A green portal broke through the area, and the Head Observant floated in front of its glows.  
  
  
"I rather not and pass on that offer." Clockwork grunted, his back facing the other being instead.  
  
"Don't be so glum, Clockwork. Only time will tell on how this will work....oh _wait."_ Head Observant laughed, entering the portal and disappearing.  
  
  
The clock tower was silent once again, and only a scoff from said time master was heard when the other being left.  
  
  
Each timeline was set in their place, and Clockwork even looked over at one panel that was playing.  
  
On the screen, showed a vague blur of the abandoned manor, relieved that Phantom at least escaped the tower with his friend's help.  
  
  
The aftermath of it may not be a pretty sight for the halfa.  
  
  
Speaking of halfa.  
  
  
The time master turned away from the screen, not wanting to see anymore and went over to the other halfa, seeing him breathing slowly.  
How strange; watching over both at the same time yet unable to protect the other...  
  
Plasmius laid still on the temporary bed, peacefully asleep in bliss.  
Soft, gold energy basked around the noticiable wounds and tending to them slowly. Against the pillow, dark blue-black locks was spread across the fabric, the flames flowing freely.   
  
Thankfully, Clockwork was there to save Plasmius from the demise of the tower.   
  
He always had to save the hero, no matter what.  
  
After tending to another wound the time ghost placed the bandages down, now letting the light energy that once belonged to the complete amulet.   
There was only a few severe wounds that managed to scathe through the damaged clothing. Cuts were shown, but the dried up ectoplasm helped close anymore from spilling.  
  
The time ghost wiped away some remaining ectoplasm around the base of the horns. The cloth now almost soaked in green as it was placed away.   
Plasmius had been out for an hour by now; his body having to adjust and relax from the transformation from earlier. Clockwork knows for sure he will be having a tedious headache.  
  
After making sure everything was left to rest, Clockwork floated away from Plasmius' sleeping form. A small mental note in his head to return Plasmius back to his mansion, knowing that Danielle will start worrying soon. He returned to his usual task and kept an eye on when Phantom will recover. He also grudgingly awaits the next assignment from the Observants, or more specifically, the Head Observant.  
  
\-------  
  
A few of hours went by and still nothing from the Observants.   
  
The clock tower was simply filled with the ticks from the gears.   
  
Clockwork went over to create a portal ready, that should lead back to Plasmius' home.  
  
Leaving the time master to his intricate lair yet again, with only the ticks of time.  
  
  
Until a scream broke out.  
  


  
Quickly, Clockwork knew the direction of that scream, flying over to where he left Plasmius.   
  
As he looked over at the area, he noticed the bed was vacant, or so he thought.   
On the other side, thin embers were floating up, and the gold tips of horns.  
  
Going around the bed, the time ghost found the older halfa clutching onto his temples, while laying his back against the frame. His eyes were opened wide and he was trembling completely.  
  


_"All my fault all my fault all my fault. Why this, **why why wHY-"**_   
  


The other ghost muttered, gasping softly as he rode out his shock. Tears were threatening to spill, and he kept shivering while gritting his teeth.  
  
"Vladimir!" Clockwork grabbed at Plasmius' wrists, trying to center himself. "Vladimir please, calm down! Everything is alright, you're okay!" He tried to maintain eye contact with the other, but the halfa wasn't paying attention.   
  
"Vladimir... ** _Vlad_**." Clockwork added softly, trying to bring down Plasmius' shaking hands off his horns.  
  
 _"I'm a monster, just like in the past! He didn't deserve that pain! I don't deserve this! I don't deserve this I don't -"_  
  
Plasmius shuddered, before two gloved hands were placed onto each side of his face.  
  
  
"Don't say that!" Clockwork shouted, before staring straight into the now noticiable irises and gold shine of the older halfa's eyes.  
"Don't ever say that again..." He whispered softly, rubbing circles on one side of the other's face.

  
"What happened wasn't your fault. What happened to Daniel, to _you_ , is not your fault." Another reassurance came from the time ghost, his gentle tone being soothing.  
  
  
Tears streamed down his face, now slowly stopping his trembles.  
  
  
"You don't deserve this either..."  
  
  
That broke the halfa's trance, leaving him in a post state from the shock.  
Clockwork sighed in relief, placing his forehead against the other.  
  
"It's okay. You're okay, I promise." Clockwork whispered again.  
  
  
"You're going to be okay."  
  
  
Plasmius gave out a soft whimper, as Clockwork soon embraced him and tried to sooth out whatever was left of the shock.  
  
A gloved hand went through the halfa's hair delicately, feeling from just through the flaming locks, the immense power that was radiating off of them.  
The power that Plasmius absorbed from the amulet was going haywire, trying to fit itself into a being after its dormant state.

  
"Why...why did this happen to us?"

  
A frown was shown upon the time master's face, looking over at the other ghost. Something that Clockwork had noticed from Plasmius' transformation is that the noticiable wrinkles that decorated his face were _gone_.  
Crows feet was no longer at the corner of his eyes and the trademark gray stripe down his hairline was _fainter_ , in fact, had more color.  
What was more noticeable was that his goatee was no longer on just his chin, but reached up to the sides of his face, making it a half beard of sort.  
  
  
He then realized what the amulets has done to the two.  
  
  
"I can't say, Vladimir." Clockwork started softly. "Fate and destiny had different plans for you and Daniel." He still held the older halfa, and Plasmius had no motion to let go.  
  
  
"What has that artifact done to me...?"  
  
  
From that small whisper, the time master looked over at Plasmius yet again before speaking.  
  
"You've absorbed the power from the pure amulet and warped your fire core around light." He explained, seeing how the outer glow from the halfa was brightening more and more.  
"There were not only some drastic changes to your appearance, but with your powers and even age."  
  
Plasmius opened his mouth to say something, but didn't as he felt his horns. He shivered slightly, his flaming hair going wild by fearful thoughts.   
  
  
"I...I feel so different. Everything I feel is almost too much to me..." Plasmius spoke again, shutting his eyes as he tried controlling the intense energy within him.  
He rubbed his arms as he did so, and Plasmius continued, eyes snapping open again.  
  
"What about Daniel?"  
  
  
Clockwork shook his head lightly, frowning once more from the question.   
"Unfortunately, he's not my concern anymore...and as for his aftermath, all I can assure you is that he'll be fine..."  
  
 _Eventually_.  
  
  
The time master noticed Plasmius trying to keep himself steady, shivering again while his hair was ablaze. Some flames were threatening to light up the surrounding area, while his outer glow was still getting stronger.  
  
Clockwork knew he was having trouble controlling and maintaining his newfound power, and finally figured out a way to keep it at bay.  
  
  
A duplicate was sent out to find a certain item that may help Plasmius, flying in and out of the clock tower.  
In a few minutes, the doppelganger found what was needed and handed a small box towards Clockwork.

  
"I have something that may help you, Vladimir..."   
  


Clockwork opened up the box as the duplicate disappeared.  
Inside the box, was a folded piece of a burgundy colored fabric.  
A soft glow came off from the cloth, before slowly fading out and was now held by the time ghost.  
  
With one swift motion, Clockwork grabbed the long ends of the flaming hair and tightened his grip slightly.  
Plasmius looked over at the time ghost with confusion and surprise, but the powerful being reassured him with a gentle gaze.  
  
"This will only take a minute."

  
As that was said, one flick of his hand and the burgundy fabric was unveiled. Clockwork went in quick motion to wrap the cloth around and secure it onto the flames. He pulled it down and now, Plasmius had a long ponytail that trailed down his back.  
  
The flame effect on the top of his head calmed down and only revealed the simple ends of his hair, now in a different hair style. Only the ponytail was still in a fire and flowed swiftly around.   
  
  
Plasmius didn't realize what happened, until he looked over at the ponytail and felt the fabric that tied it.  
His outer glow soon relaxed and was at a moderate glow, and it seemed to relax the halfa even more.  
"What is this?" He asks, running his fingers through his fire like hair and then the cloth.  
  
Clockwork smiled softly, lending a hand towards the other to get up from their curled positions.  
  


"That is an ancient cloth used to maintain and control intensive power." The time ghost explains, as he opened up another portal.  
"Many use these types of fabric to lessen the extreme hold of power such as yourself. The material used is able to stabilize the energy and prevent it from going chaotic. Only a few still exist however..."  
  
Another twirl of the ponytail and Plasmius was set, nodding at the information revealed.  
"Thank you, Clockwork. I feel much better with this." He replied softly, earning himself another genuine smile from the powerful being.  
  
"I care about you, Vladimir, and now it's my task to look after the hero."  
  


Plasmius frowned at that thought, wanting to ask more questions. However, exhaustion was slowly crawling it's way back into his system.  
  


He reopened the portal from earlier that led to Plasmius' home in Amity.

  
"In due time, I will explain everything. Right now, you should go to Dani and reassure her you're okay." Clockwork paused. "While also telling her what happened."  
  
The older halfa nodded before going over and stepping into the portal.   
"I'll come back soon." He said softly, before he disappeared into the portal without another word.

  
Clockwork sighed, lowering his gaze and turning around to face blank screens. He waited a couple of seconds before he reached over to turn on the black screen from earlier to look over the new villain.  
  
"I know you will, Vladimir."


	3. Villain Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the villain awakens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue prompt: "I'm coming for you."

_"What did I tell him? Didn't I tell him not to go to the tower and what did he do? HE WENT TO THE TOWER!"_  
  
 _"You yelling isn't going to help this situation out anytime soon! He needs the rest right now and-"_  
  
 _"Why didn't cha' stop him?! I told the both of ya to NOT GO THERE!"_  
  
 _"Oh you think **I** can stop him?! Sure Cranium, sure. Well now we know he didn't get his core destroyed-"_  
  
 _"Yeah but LOOK at him! No one said an-"_  
  
  
Their voices was faintly heard from afar, and by the sound of it, the argument was a mixture of anger and worry.   
  
Everything was sore;  
His body felt like it weighted like lead, his joints ached, shoulders and legs are killing him, and his throat was dry. He felt his hazmat suit be torn a few places and a little tight around the shoulders as well.  
  
  
Phantom wasn't quite sure what was going on really, even with the vague yelling in the background.  
He could barely move, and he didn't want to open his eyes just yet.  
One small movement of his head and his neck protested on that desicion.  
  
For some reason, some locks of his hair was on his face, but he doesn't remember them being so long...  
  
  
A groan escaped from the halfa, trying to move his body against the soft mattress of the bed he was laying on.   
He tried opening his eyes, thankful that there wasn't any light to blind him. Another groan was heard as he tried to clear his throat, but ended up coughing.  
  
"And another thing-Wait hold up! Hey huntress, he's waking up!" He heard Cranium spoke again, along with some rustling of materials going around.  
  
  
Valerie rushed over to the side of the bed, seeing the halfa trying to move.  
"Danny, you okay? You had me so worried..."  
  
 _"V-Valerie?"_  
  
He coughed a bit, glad that there wasn't any more black ooze in his system.  
His voice sounded so... _off_. Was his throat really that hoarse?  
  
  
"What happened?"

  
There it is again;   
Even after clearing up his throat his voice sounded so...different.   
Why did it sound deeper than usual?  
  
  
Valerie was staring at him oddly, her eyes looking over the halfa as if he were some new specimen. She turned her head over to the side before facing Phantom again.  
  
"Whatever you and Vlad did in that tower caused something that made you...um." The huntress paused before looking to the side again.  
"Cranium...?"

  
"Ya fucked up, that's what you did." Cranium snarked, sitting on top of a table and looking through more books. "Good news is: the artifacts didn't kill you, that's a start. Bad news: I'm one hundred percent certain that you just went through puberty in one sitting. Looks like you're of legal age to drink now."  
  
 _"...What?"_

  
  
That made Phantom's eyes snap open, wincing slightly as he tried sitting up in one go as well.   
  
Valerie reached over to help him sit up, rubbing his aching shoulders as she did so. Small whispers of "take it easy" was heard and more long strains of hair fell on his face.

  
"You heard me, kid. Well, you're most definitely not a kid anymore, but you look like a demon they pulled out straight from Rocky Horror." The green skull continued, flipping through the pages as he read.  
  
The huntress, on the other hand, pulled out a pocket mirror and gave it to the halfa.  
"Whatever those artifacts did to you, this is what you look like now..." She whispered.

  
Everything was a blur before he rapidly blinked his eyes. Something Phantom really noticed was when he reached out to grab the mirror, he had _claws_.  
Long, black claws that sprouted through his gloves that made him shudder slightly.  
  
Grabbing the mirror, he faced it to himself and simply _stared_ at his new reflection.  
  
  
Phantom looks nothing as...well... _Phantom_.  
His skin was now a dark gray, as if he was covered in ashes of charcoal.  
Those long strains of hair made sense now, cause his hair now reached above his hips. Shoulders were broader now, that's for sure.  
  
All he could do was stare into those sinister eyes that not only glowed a venomous green, but a faint red from his scleras. His eyes reminded him of a snake, or more so, some demonic entity.  
  
"... _This_ is what that amulet did to me?" Phantom sounded incredulous, taking in by another horrific characteristic that he was sporting _fangs_. Alongside that, his shackle was now more prominent with the bright green it held.  
  
"Hey, if you wanna hear other good news, your makeup miraculously survived. Not sure how, but if it makes you feel better, it's still 'on point.'" The green skull added, flicking the tip of his spinal cord to make a motion.  
  
  
"You should have slept more, cause you were only out for an hour." Cranium added, skimming through paragraphs. "And now that you mentioned it being an _amulet_ , I have an easier time to find out why it did _that_."  
  
  
The huntress sighed softly, trying to take the mirror away from Phantom, but the ghost refused to let go and just kept staring at his new appearance.

  
"It's me..."  
  
He whispered softly.  
  
"That can't be me..."

  
  
His hand shook while it grasped the mirror.  
  
  
"I look awful..."  
  
  
Valerie winced at his tone, looking over at his shocked and even gloom expression. She would admit, Phantom does look terrifying, but it's not something gruesome.   
  
"Hey...its not that bad..." She started, pushing away some locks of dark hair from his face. "At least you look and sound older, and besides, now you don't have to go through puberty anymore!"   
  
Valerie knew she wasn't good at reassuring, but it's the effort of at least trying that counted.  
  
"I don't even _look_ like Danny Phantom anymore. I'm just some shadow ghost. Not even close to a phantom."  
  
The halfa responded in a daze, still staring at himself as one clawed hand reach up to touch his own face. He then ran his fingers through his hair.   
  
It all feels the same, it's just a different appearance.   
  
  
"Yeah...I know." Valerie sighed softly, her  eyes taking a peak at the reflection on the mirror. "You look more like some sort of poltergeist..."

  
Something about that made Phantom sink into realization.

  
"Wait...what was that?"

  
Valerie furrowed her brows before repeating herself.   
"I-I said you look more like some sort of poltergeist."  
  
  
Not a _phantom_ ,  
But a _**poltergeist**_...  
  
  
"You're absolutely right."

  
  
Phantom responded, his eyes glowing softly as if he had reached some sort of epiphany. "Valerie, you're right. I'm not a Phantom...but a _Poltergeist_."  
  
  
"Wait what." The huntress uttered, before noticing that Phantom was trying to get off the bed. At first, he struggled with a bad case of wobbly legs, his feet giving out a bit when adjusting to the new weight of his body. She quickly went to his aid and offered help from getting up.  
  
"I'm not a phantom anymore." The halfa repeated himself, leaning on her shoulder for support. "I'm not **Phantom**." He said with a slight hiss. "That name is gone and so was my title as the hero. I wasn't lying when I said I was going to take Plasmius' place as the villain."  
  
"So you're gonna call yourself Poltergeist instead? As a villain name?"  
Valerie questioned, before she received a clear smirk coming from the halfa.  
  
  
"Now I _have_ to call myself that. It's perfect." _**Poltergeist**_ chuckled, until he winced at how sore his body had become.   
  
  
Speaking of Plasmius...  
  
  
Poltergeist stood straight, a snarl escaping his throat (which also scared him a bit because holy shit, he can do that now?).   
  
"What happened to Plasmius? Where is he?"  
  
Cranium went silent and Valerie made an audible gulp. She shivered slightly at how tense the shadow ghost was getting, the huntress had to tell him.  
  
  
"He...I saw him escape."   
  
A pause and Valerie had to swallow again.  
  
"While I was trying to get you out of there...someone came out of some portal. Then I don't know what happened but the next thing I knew he was gone and we were out of there."  
Valerie explained, wary of how Poltergeist would respond.  
  
  
"...What did he look like, if you caught an image.."  
  
Another shiver ran down the huntress.  
Poltergeist lets go and leans on one of the chairs nearby.  
  
"I think he wore all purple? And was holding a staff. That's all I saw..."  
  
  
Silence became apparent again, before a small growl erupted.

  
  
_"Clockwork."_

  
  
Oh, he felt bitter alright.  
  
  
He felt nothing but pure _**hatred**_.  
  
  
Appearing out of no where, green _chains_ shot out from the shackle and rose upwards. Ice was piercing out of the ground, except they were dark and ominous.   
  
A snarl made its way out.

  
  
_**"CLOCKWORK! THAT BASTARD-"** _

 

Poltergeist was upset, _furious_ at the knowledge that Plasmius, out of all people, _survived_ the destruction of the tower.   
  
No one would have known Plasmius was there, because if fate went by regularly, he would have perished under the debris.  
  
Except fate had other plans, and the time master had to save him.  
  
  
It wasn't fair.

  
Clockwork saves Plasmius  
But not his friends?  
Not him?  
Nor Sam and Tucker? 

  
Darkness practically seethed out from Poltergeist, some of it swirling into his hair and pushing it back. It flowed tenaciously as if it were black smoke.  
   
He clenched his fists and ended his outburst. He hadn't noticed how absolutely terrified Valerie and Cranium was, only soaking in his own bitterness.  
  
  
 _Welcome to the role of the villain,_ his mind taunted.  
  
  
"I'm coming for you, Plasmius." Poltergeist hissed. "I'll make your life hell; I will be your _worst **nightmare**_." He muttered before, going over to the bed slowly and sitting down, grunting at his muscles still aching from the transformation.   
  
  
The huntress stared at the spikes that coated the floor and watched as the flames disappeared. Cranium whistled softly before returning to his books.  
"Ohhh man, I would definitely not piss you off that's for sure."   
  
  
  
"He'll pay, _both_ of them will..."  
  
  
Poltergeist growled, before he grabbed the mirror once now.  
From that outburst, his hair wasn't falling in front of his face; now it was pushed back and flowed slowly like the liquid from a lava lamp.  
Now he truly looked like some sort of shadow ghost.  
  
A shaking laugh soon trickled out of him, and Poltergeist shook his head as he continued his cruel laugh. Valerie looked at him in worry, before silently agreeing that Plasmius was at fault of all of this madness. She placed a hand on his shoulder, a red glare faint in her eyes before giving a nod.  
Poltergeist was satisfied with that answer and nodded back.

  
"Oh, I'll make sure they will."  
  


  
So this is what it's like to be the bad guy?

  
How fun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue prompts used:  
> "That thing looks useless what are you planning with it?" And "You weren't suppose to be here."


End file.
